Una Familia Demente
by matias rumbler
Summary: bueno el titulo no dice mucho pero si se los digo tomaría todo un capitulo, solo les voy a decir que los volturi y los cullen van a tener un enfrentamiento y que Alice y Jasper tendrán su propia familia, pero si quieren saber lean subo un capitulo de una semana maximo
1. sorpresa

**_una familia de dementes_**

**_crepusculo _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_Alice y Jasper se habían decidido ir por una de las visiones de Alice, y eso puso triste a toda la casa, en especial a Nessie quien pensó que por su culpa sus tíos se iban otra vez, por mas que Bella intento explicarle 14 veces que no tenia nada que ver la adolescente de 13 años( físicamente ) siguió obstinada en que era la culpable._

_ahí,__ Nessie, ojala que ellos se parezcan a ti-le dijo Alice-_

_no se si querrán eso, después de todo no sera fasil encontrarlos y si los encuentran nada les dice que serán, pero tengan fe en que lo lograran-les dijo Edward-_

_de que hablan se preguntaban todos, menos los 3 anteriormente mencionados. Una ves listo todo los dos se van, llegan en un aeropuerto con un mapa del mundo con 3 lugares marcados uno era Volterra-Italia, el segundo Tokio-Japon y por ultimo buenos aires-Argentina  
_

_¿crees que los Volturis nos digan la verdad?-pregunto Jasper-_

_claro que lo aran, tengo un futuro que les mostraran lo que les sedadera si no lo asen-respondió la vidente-_

* * *

_luego de un vuelo llegan a Italia_

_al verla llegar, Aro por poco ase latir su corazón( claro si no late, piensen los que no lo entendieron ) creyendo que se unirían a ellos, pero las palabras que pronuncio alice logro que se estremeciera_

_donde esta nuestro hijo-dijeron ambos_

* * *

a espero que les guste recien empieza pero prometo que se ara mas divertida

comente si nos gracias


	2. la firmeza de Alice

**_una familia de dementes_**

**_crepusculo _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_Alice y Jasper enfrente de todos los Volturi. Alice juraría que sintió el miedo de Jasper, pero ella siguió firme con sus pensamientos. los volturi se asían los asombrados con las acusaciones de la vidente_

_-por favor explícate mejor, hermosa-dijo Aro, mientras trataba de no sentir culpa-_

_-mi hijo, el cual crearon ustedes lo e visto y no me iré de aquí sin el-dijo Alice-_

_-su hijo... su hijo...-decía Aro constantemente lo cual empezó a acabar con la paciencia de alice-_

_-no se supone que los vampiros no pueden tener hijo-dijo Caius con un tono venenoso-_

_-si pero al parecer al Dr Joham y el científico japones Dinzum descubrieron la forma de que con cabello de vampiros se podría crear óvulos y espermatozoides superiores con lo cual se puede crear niños vampiros-Dijo Alice con un poco de enojo para ser calmada por Jasper-_

_-sorprendente historia pero de ser cierta, como obtuvimos ese cabello de usted y de su pareja-dijo Marcus- _

_-de __María quedaron sus pertenencias y de mi cuando __vine por primera ves con Bella-respondió rápidamente, y luego agrego-les sugiero que me digan la verdad porque yo ya vi el futuro de lo que pasa ni no lo asen-extendiendo su mano a aro para que viera su futuro-_

_____-de acuerdo, veré si son ciertas sus amenazas-dijo y luego tomo la mano de Alice-_

* * *

_vicios__ de Alice:_

_entonces ve aro una gran cantidad de vampiros, que incluso los guardias fueron eliminados a su totalidad_

_las esposas fueron asesinadas por Marcus quien se entero la verdad y las mato para vengar a su esposa y luego fue asesinado por Caius y Aro_

_Caius__ fue eliminado por Garrett, Kate y Bella _

_Edward, un joven de cabello rubio y una chica de cabello rubio rojizo mataron a Aro _

* * *

Si no me dicen donde esta los demás vampiros se enteraran de que tienen la forma de asarlos padres... y que no la quieren compartir con el resto-dijo Alice-

-de acuerdo te diré todo lo que sabemos-dijo aro con una cara de desagrado

* * *

bueno para empezar que quede bien claro para los que no se dieron cuenta soy mu fantasioso, y un poco afeminado pero soy un hombre( para Cristina, igual gracias ), hablando de fantasía este capitulo fue muy científico pero prometo que se pondrá mas divertido y romantico

comente si, gracias


	3. Salimos de Volterra

**_una familia de dementes_**

**_crepusculo _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_-nosotros queríamos su don o uno __parecido-empezó diciendo Aro-y bueno sabíamos de el proyecto de Dinzum y que tenia un colaborador especialista en reproducción vampirica, que para perdonar su vida, le obligamos a trabajar en el proyecto. Fue un éxito logramos crear un niño con su ADN-dijo Aro-_

_-que suerte, es un niño-dijo mirando a Jasper, __que se le había formado una sonrisa porque el quería que fuera un niño- entonces ¿que paso?-_

_-verán__...-dijo Aro-_

* * *

flashblack

Había un joven rubio de unos 7 años caminando por los pasillos de Volterra con los guardias los cuales se habían encariñado con el, en especial los gemelos

-porque no se puede jugar a nada aquí, es muy aburriii do-dijo el niño-

-porque los amos no lo permiten-dijo Jane-

-porque le dicen amos no son tan fuertes, yo ya los hubiese matado de haberme fastidiado-dijo el rubio asustando a los gemelos por su sinceridad-

fin del flashblack

* * *

Era rebelde y caprichoso, a los 11 se escapo para "ser libre" pero entonces creamos mas niños pero ninguno tan fuerte, de echo solo liberamos a su hermana, la cual poseía un don especial... bueno 2 dones pero solo había uno increíble-decía Aro con exaltación-podía detener el tiempo, cuando quisiera podía frenar los movimientos de la tierra entera excepto los que estaban bajo su escudo, y bueno también podía ver las lineas de parentesco de la gente-dijo esto ultimo muy aburrido-pero su hermano era una molestia cuando le contó que había hermanos de ella en un laboratorio, nos abandono-termino Aro-

y el resto donde están-dijo Alice-

ellos dos los liberaron, y si nos disculpan viene el almuerzo-dijo aro-Jane-dijo asiendo seña para que nos retiren-

no se molesten sabemos la salida-dijo Alice-adiós-y con Jasper salieron de ahí caminado

* * *

tu les crees-pregunto Jasper-

si, pero siento que no nos dijo todo-respondió-

Y de repente Alec se puso delante de nosotros.

por favor cuídenlo mucho-dijo y se fue de repente, dejándolos a los dos con mucha, pero mucha confusión-

* * *

Hola chicos estoy algo bloqueado porque no tengo mi compu y en el cibercafé no me siento muy cómodo pero si alguno tiene alguna idea la pongo en el próximo capitulo

comente si, gracias


	4. ¡¡¡cuantos son!

**_una familia de dementes_**

**_crepusculo _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_la pareja iba directo a Tokio para ver al Sr. Dinzum para saber mas acerca de los niños. en la mente de Alice lo único que era alegría y emoción para Jasper era preocupación por la forma de actuar de Alice, pensaba en que sucedería si encontraban al niño_

_-Alice, yo... no estoy seguro de esto porque... el mundo le teme a los Volturis y los Volturis le temen a el-le dijo-y si nos considera una amenaza nos matara-_

_-le temes-le dijo con un tono sádico de Alice-_

_-tengo miedo de que te lastime- dijo Jasper-_

_-yo tengo miedo por el-dijo Alice-_

_-por favor__ ni siquiera lo conoces-dijo con enojo Jasper-_

_-lo se pero pensar en el me llena de alegría, y ahora se que es una buena persona porque rescato a sus hermanos-le dijo ella-_

_bueno, pero sabes cuantos son-dijo __Jasper-_

_emmm-dijo Alice- bueno la verdad..._

* * *

Mientras tanto en una zona alejada de donde estaba Alice y Jasper, un adolescente de unos 15 años asechaba a una pareja en una especie de selva, una selva que nació ase poco menos de 3 semanas y tenia animales como ciervos hasta elefantes, en la ciudad de villa Gesell (una ciudad de veraneo) pero por alguna razón a nadie le asombro, el chico ataca a la joven pareja y los asesina y ademas llama a su hermana que se ve de unos 7 años.

-apúrate que la comida se enfría-dijo bromeando el chico-

-perfecto, día de sangre- dijo la pequeña-

-si, beberíamos mas a diario si pudieras matar tu pero no sabes cazar-respondió-

-Mathy, eres muy cruel, ademas yo lo intento, y algún día yo voy a ser mejor cazadora que vos-respondió enojada-

* * *

¡cuantos son!-dijo una voz muy alterada-

si son 6 y cada uno es mas fuerte que los vampiros normales- dijo Alice-

pero no se lo dijiste a Jasper-dijo Rosalie-

no lo sabe pero seguro que se va a poner contento-dijo Alice-

si claro, porque de repente tendra que lidiar con chicos que son mas fuertes que el-dijo Bella-

esperen, ahora que lo pienso ¿desde cuando se enteraron ustedes de esto?-dijo Alice-

* * *

flash black

Edward, dime ya mismo porque se fueron Alice y Jasper-dijo Bella-

la verdad se fueron porque tenían que arreglar algo entre los 3 o no se cuantos sean-respondió-

cuantos sean que cosa-dijo la rubia-

y Edward les contó todo lo que Alice le había dicho

fin del flash black

* * *

hola, e regresado despues de todo este tiempo lo lamento si se enojaron porque no actualize voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido pero si alguno tiene alguna idea la pongo en el próximo capitulo

comente si, gracias


End file.
